Transformers Prime Gate Crasher Q and A!
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Hey guys! Inside here you can send us your questions regarding what goes on here at Omega-1 in the review section! So please send us your questions and Arcee and myself will answer them to the best of our ability! We'll be waiting for ya ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Connor here! And welcome to the Q and A for Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! feel free to send us your questions about what goes on in Autobot Outpost Omega-1 or your thoughts on the story. I'll be answering the first batch of questions when they come in. And next time I'll have Arcee come in along with me for the second batch. So please, send us your questions and we'll answer then to the best of our ability!

We'll be waiting ;)


	2. Q and A with CP!

"Hello everybody! And Welcome to the Transformers Prime Gate Crasher Q and A! I'm very excited to get this started. As you may know I wanted to bring Arcee with me for this but She's out on patrol at the moment. If your wondering where this is coming from, well it's none other than my room in Omega-1! Now Let's get started!"

*Looks at the computer monitor*.

"Ok the first question is from **Imjustsomeguy**..."

Ho-Ho's or Twinkies?

"Now I'm not fully sure what a Ho-ho is due to me being an Australian, but the latter I do. So to answer your question. Twinkies, maybe it's because of ZombieLand that I wondered why I like them so much. *Shrugs*, I dunno. But yea definitely Twinkies. Ok next Question is from **darkwarp** ".

I got two questions first one is in two parts

1 What version of Grimlock is in the story and will the other Dinobots be in the story?

And 2, are you willing to use more OC's in your story? Because I have a Transformers Prime Oc on my profile and I got backstories for both sides. I'm willing to let anyone use him for his or her stories since I'm not much of a writer but if you don't like the backstories for either side if you want to use him you have the go ahead from me to change it.

.

"Now that's an interesting question. The thing is that I'm not sure how to implement other OC's into my story. Although I have your full permission to use your OC but I've had other collaborations with DreamWeaverGod and jerjosh231 with other stories and they aren't easy to make chapters with when it come to setting the scene, I want to do this story they way it's going in my head. But I may be able to make your OC come in as a cameo appearance in one of the chapters soon to come. So do keep an eye out for that. Also I had a brief look at the Bio for the Decepticon side and I'll be sure to check the Autobot side and see what I can do there. Ok? Now next question is from an old Supporter by the name of **George Edwards** , and he has a question for Arcee".

.

It's your bro here!

I have a question for Arcee

What would you do if Arachnid somehow fell for me-"Augh man this is just getting fucked".-and tried to seduce me

.

"Now for that question. I dunno where to start with this one mate. For that creepy crawly of a Sadist Spider con to ever seduce me, in front of my Sparkmate-" *Looks at George* "-all hell is gonna break lose, because Arcee's protectiveness will show. And let's just say it will not end well, for Arachnid, Arcee...and maybe you mate when a certain two wheeler hears about that. But that's just my perspective and I'll ask her when the next Q and A comes in. But hold onto your butts when it does. Ok i see you also have another question as well..."

.

Do I have the battle mask that Megatron has in The Last Knight

.

"I will admit, the battle mask that Bucket head has is pretty cool. But, I might try it out and see how tit goes. Because I'm pretty sure Primus, gave me more than just a full Cybertronian body. So we'll have to see what new upgrades I got from the God of all Transformers himself. So in other words, you'll have to wait and see for that. Ok the last question for this Q and A is from **Blaze1992** ".

.

When will Certain Units from a Chaotic Century arrive?

.

"Ok this is an interesting one. When I figure out how to do that, I am totally going a full on Liger Zero, or a Geno Sauruer. Mark my words mate, it will happen...until I figure out how to transform into vehicle mode I'll be one step closer to doing that. So don't you worry".

"Now that Brings us to then of the very first Q and A for now. Be sure to send me any questions you have. Whether its regarding what goes on here at Omega-1 or your thoughts on the story so far. And next time I will bring my gal for the next Q and A".

"See ya guys later!"


	3. Q and A with CPNumber 2!

Me: "What's up guys? Good to have ya back! And this is Q&A with CP, number 2! Now As promised I did bring none other than my lovely Femme in sapphire. Arcee herself!"

Arcee: "Ok, so how does this work exactly Connor?"

Me: "It speaks for itself. We're asked questions and we'll answer them to the best of our ability. Now let's get started with a question that was given to you last Q&A by a good man by the name of **George Edwards** , and I decided to let you answer this one. Now don't get the wrong idea about ti it's just a question. Now he asks.

What would you do if Arachnid somehow fell for me and tried to seduce me

Me: "Now I find the idea very unlikely and just creepy *shudders*, also he's not one to back down from a fight apparently, so...the question".

Arcee: "Ok, if there's a sliver and I mean a sliver, of a chance that Arachnid will ever fall for my sparkmate, she'll never get a 100 miles from him when I'm around. Also George, are you sure you wanna challenge me? I won't ya if you back down. Connor and I understand". *Smirks triumphantly*

Me: "Right...*Looks at George*. Just be glad she's in her holo-form at the moment mate. Anyway **George Edwards** has another 2 questions".

.

Who do you think is sexier, Wonder Woman, Super Girl, Poison Ivy, Harely Quin or Catwoman? "You do realise that I'm right here next to Connor right George?"

Me: "He's gonna stop now since he doesn't want to become your punching bag so yea, he's learned his lesson. To answer your question, I'm not really a DC person, more for MARVEL, but if I had to choose. Poison Ivy I guess" *Shrugs* "Now his second question is..."

If the rest of the Dinobots came to earth, somehow, would I be in command of them alongside Grimlock?

Me: "Well about that, We don't really know when Grim will appear so we'll just have to wait and see. But as in being in command of the rest of the Dinobots? I don;t think I can take that position away from the big guy. Besides 1 Dinobot is a handful enough, but 5? man that will be a headache to explain to Fowler".

"Oh! Also I forget to answer a question from **darkwarp** on Grimlock's appearance. I dunno what he looks like but Arcee does due to me and her talking about and showing her all the other continuities of Transformers".

Arcee: "He's right, If i were to describe him, He's a mix of Age of Extinction and Fall of Cybertron, so in other words the tow best ones mixed in one package".

Me: "Well what do ya know? Ok next question is from **Blaze1992** , and his question is..."

Will I have an arch nemesis who will constantly single me out in a fight

.

Me: "Now, I'm sure there will be due to all the shit I've given the Decepticons, I'm pretty sure that I'm on Blackout's hit-list. But I'm sure there will be someone who will be my arch nemesis, I'm sure of it". "Now that does it for this Q&A, now before we go I got told forma Gues View that's completely anonymous, he said..."

Do you know that this is against the rules?

.

"Well What rules are you talking about? Because I don't recall breaking any. Do elaborate. Ok then, that will do it for now. But I feel that I should put something here for the next one. I think it might be best if you don't ask any questions about the future chapters of the story, just to not spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet. Just to be on the safe side".

Arcee: "Also, we have been up to some crazy stuff around the base lately".

Me: "Oh yea hehehehehe, Jack had to be taught a lesson from me. I'll give ya a hint. it was very painful. Anyway we're stalling and rambling a bit. So Do leave us questions for the next Q&A and we'll get to them soon!"

Me/Arcee: "BYE!" ;)


	4. Q and A with CPNumber 3!

Me :"I'm back everybody! Sorry for the delay and everything, but when I read the anonymous viewer's review for the Q and A and everyone's reaction to it. It got me thinking. In a way they're right, I've sen several Q and A's during my time using this site to find something to read, before I came here and made myself at home here and started writing mind you. So in other words I will be continuing this Q and A. Also I'd love to thank everyone for the support you gave me when I was slapped in the face with the review. Now We're just waiting on Arcee herself to-"

*Arcee's holo-form materialises from the closed door*

Me: "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear, ready for another Q and A Cee?"

Arcee: "Ready when you are, just had to help Cliff with something. So whenever your ready Connor".

Me: "Fantastic. Fantastic. Anyway I'd love to welcome you back to Q and A with CP...number 3!" *Holds up pinkie, ring and middle fingers up* "With that said let's get started! First question..."

Will there be any bots/cons who would hate mine and Arcee's relationship?- **Blaze1992**

Me: "Well I don't think the bots would really hate the relationship we have. Unnatural? Yes definitely, but since I can change from half human to Cybertronian on the fly it wouldn't really matter. And to be honest I don't care, they have no right to say we can't be together. But when it comes tot he cons, I don't think they'd care to be honest".

Arcee: "I never judged anyone on who they loved, whether it be human, Techno-organic or Human". *Walks up and sits on my lap* "Connor had a crush me since the start and he's been an important part of my life ever since. And that will never change". *Rests her head on my shoulder*

Me: "Well said love, well said. Now next question..."

Blues or Maroons?- **TheSpokesman1**

Me: "If your talking about Aussie footy that is, even though we don't really win as much. Definitely Blues because I used to live in their region of Australia. Come to think of it I wonder if they still have it here in this universe. What about you Arcee?"

Arcee: "What colour am I?" *Smiled smugly*

Me: "Well you heard it here first guys. Arcee's a Blues supporter! Ah, alright next qestion..."

Once the war is over, have we ever considered having a starting a family?- **George Edwards**

Me: "Well, we never really thought about that but...uh, I'm slumped with this one. Uh Cee wanna add your two cents in?" *She's blushing very hard*

Arcee: "Well, to be completely honest, I never thought what we'd do after the war. But we don't know if it's even possible. So we don't really know"

Me: "She's right, but anyway sorry if this is short I just wanted to get things back on track with this so yea Send us your questions and we'll answer them to best of our ability. So until then, We'll see ya next time!"

Me/Arcee: "BYE!" ;)


End file.
